ikemensengokufandomcom-20200214-history
In the Wake of a Legend
Event Period: '''31/03/2019 6pm (PST) to 04/11/2019 6pm (PST) '''Sample During a Story Event, the player can enjoy exclusive stories that requires no Chapter Tickets to read. In this event, the player chan choose to be know more about the history of Masamune, Mitsuhide, Kenshin and Sasuke. The stories can end in two ways, with a Premium ending or a Sweet ending, and both grants prizes to the player - Premium endings grants attire, and sweet endings grant voice clips. Epilogues are available in the shop during this event. Player must finish one of the character endings (Sweet or Premium) to be able to purchase the Epilogue. Buying the Epilogue in the next 24 hours will grant a letter. Every epilogue grants a decoration item: # Masamune's Epilogue: Washi Paper Lantern # Mitsuhide's Epilogue: Watter Ripple Patterned Paper Lantern # Kenshin's Epilogue: Blue Flower Petals # Sasuke's Epilogue: Snow Crystal Ceiling Decorations By logging in on the event page, you receive a 1st day bonus (500 gold and honey). Bonuses * Sweet Sky Blue Eyes'' - Early Clear Bonus: Gold'' - Clear 2 Premium endings within 36 hours of entering the event. * View of Garden with Snow - ''Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Clear 3 endings of any type within 60 hours of entering the event. * '''Side-Braided Hair' - Full Premium Ending Bonus ''- Clear all Premium endings. * '''Deep Violet Eyes' - Full Ending Bonus - Clear every ending. * Exquisite Cosmos Patterned Kimono - Personal Glamour Bonus (50000) - Raise your personal glamour to 50.000. * Cosmos Hairpin '- ''Personal Glamour Bonus (20000) - Raise your personal glamour to 20.000. * '''Makeup (+500 Glamour) - 1st Ending Bonus - Clear one ending. * Wake of a Legend Voice Clip (Masamune) '- ''Sweet Ending Bonus (Masamune) - Clear Masamune's Sweet ending. * '''Wake of a Legend Voice Clip (Mitsuhide) - Sweet Ending Bonus (Mitsuhide) - Clear Mitsuhide's Sweet ending. * Wake of a Legend Voice Clip (Kenshin) - Sweet Ending Bonus (Kenshin) - Clear Kenshin's Sweet ending. * Wake of a Legend Voice Clip (Sasuke) - Sweet Ending Bonus (Sasuke) - Clear Sasuke's Sweet ending. * Peach Pink Obi with Ribbon '- ''Premium Ending Bonus (Masamune) - Clear Masamune's Premium ending. * '''Blue Ombre Kimono - Premium Ending Bonus (Mitsuhide) - Clear Mitsuhide's Premium ending. * Multi-color Embroidered Obi - Premium Ending Bonus (Kenshin) - Clear Kenshin's Premium ending. * Exquisite Floral Patterned Kimono - Premium Ending Bonus (Sasuke) - Clear Sasuke's Premium ending. Ranking Bonuses * Exquisite Snow Crystal Kimono - ''Top 200 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 500, 1000 and 5000 bonuses. * Crown with Crystal Flowers - Top 500 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 500 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1000 and 5000 bonuses. * Blue Flower Earrings - ''Top 1000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5000 bonus. * Gacha Token - ''Top 5000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. Lucky Time Schedule * 04/02 6:00 pm to 04/03 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 04/05 6:00 pm to 04/06 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 04/07 6:00 pm to 04/08 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 04/10 6:00 pm to 04/11 6:00 pm (PST) - 3x Glamour Category:Events Category:Story Events